


Delicate

by bellebonheur



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellebonheur/pseuds/bellebonheur
Summary: the prideful Masamune facing a delicate situation with his sudden heat.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elesium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesium/gifts).



> English is not my native language and this is Un-Beta'ed so... pardon me if there are way too many mistakes.

 

 

“It seems you have yet learned your lessons, hmm?” a man with white shirt and burgundy coat nods toward stringy young men, with some bulk in his bones.

 

“You think you can scare me... just you wait, Mr Sanada will take over your area in a nick of time, you will surrender if you know what's good for you.”

 

Every muscle on the young man with dark brown tousled hair face tightens, eyes narrowed, chin jutted outward. He reaches up to adjust his fedora, placing it at a jaunty angle on the back of his head.

 

“Hmm, if only that’s is true, as you can see around you, my men have taken out your Mr Sanada men and you are the only one standing, I hold this area, the government and the system cater to our needs. The One-Eyed Dragon will never lose.” The Man slumps his weight onto one hip, bending the other knee just slightly, lighting up a smoke before turning his head to the docks. “I will spare you, of course, bring this disk to Mr Sanada, I know he will understand the risk he will taking if he dares set his foot in this town.”

 

Wide-eyed, the young man turns his head from The Man in front him and the people that surround them, the alpha and beta pheromones is thick in the air, they are in the protection mode right now, red and golden eyes flashing to the young man, taking a step backwards and flinching as the Man – who certainly the Leader – pulls out a revolver. A single shot rents the air, echoing through the maze of shipping crates and accelerating into the horizon. And a single katana make way to the young man right shoulder in a flash before he slumps to the rain-washed dock “Get out of here, Beta. Scram.”

 

When the young man finally has a strength to make a run of his life, the Leader turn around and face his people and stop his gaze to one if his frightened Beta. Poker face but everyone can taste his fear and his heart beating fast. Some of the alpha grimace to the abruptness of the Beta who dare to question their Leader in this operation. "Eiji, if you ever disrespect me like that again, you will wish the death is a mercy I bestow upon you."

 

Every single one of them gave a slightly relieved breath when the Leader put his attention to the casualty of this operation.

 

“Take care of the bodies, no matter if we have the DA in our palm we shouldn’t take our privilege for granted. I want—”

 

The leader halt and resting against the wooden pillar, while he put a face of utter nonchalance, there is red flush in his cheeks and sweat pouring down from his forehead. All his subordinates exchange worry glance. They never see anyone laid a single blow to their leader to make some delayed damages.

 

“Masamune-sama, are you alright?”

 

“Hmm..? yes, I’m fine,” he make gesture to his team leader, Kento, to follow him while he makes his way to his motorcycle, “I want a full report of what happened here, and I want you to send surveillance to see if Mr Sanada doesn’t heed our warning, as soon as he becomes a threat you will send Hideyoshi to assassinate him. Is that clear?”

 

“Crystal, Sir.”

 

Master Masamune turn the key to his motorcycle with real modern handlebars coming out of the mane, and an exhaust pipe on the back. He sits for a moment, almost like he calming his breath while listening to the purr of the engine. The moment breaks away when Master Masamune swung his legs over the pedal, and with shattering roar the powerful machine shot out, and he was halfway down the street. Leaving behind his concern subordinates.

 

 

 

* * *

 

He just has to be grateful, he reminded himself.

 

With a gunfire that killed his family before they know his status as omega, it has to be an unfortunate fate that makes Kojuurou-that bastard- the only one who knew the day when he got his first heat. Next thing he knows Kojuurou takes over his father place and saying things to his people that he only be their temporary Leader while waiting for Masamune to grown and takes the position. Bullshit. The moment their eyes met when he struggles with his heat in the hallway of his apartment, while Kojuurou just stopping by to check on him, he knew – he fucking knew – he ’s screwed. It doesn't matter that Kojuurou just walks away and close the door behind him, so the fact that Kojuurou doesn't attack him right there doesn't change the fact he is an alpha, and that Kojuurou took his chance to assert his position within the group.

 

He's been dreading the day he has to face his subordinate after his heat wave over in a week. He's afraid to face their disgusted face and rejection in their eyes. Since most of them are beta, the thought to be lead by an omega must be repulsive to them. So from that day on, he determined to prove himself. To prove he is worthy to be their leader. He will earn their respect. So he always takes scent-less soap and heat suppressant pill before he goes out and faces his people. It was an oasis when his people whispering about him when they thought he doesn’t notice and deem him as a Gamma, a status where he can’t be breed or even have off-spring on his own, has no scent, emotionless, mate-less. If he couldn’t be an Alpha, is thought he is a Gamma is better than being a Beta or when they know the truth. An Omega.

 

He has a suspicion when he realised Kojuurou never tell a soul about his status as omega that probably he would try to pull some strings when he ascends as their leader as his right as heir of the group. Sometimes even though they still call him their Leader, the shadow of a doubt that Kojuurou probably will make him a pawn, someone he could blackmail and order around. But what matters now, no one knows. And he makes sure it stays that way. He never forgot to take scentless soap and heat suppressant pill to hide his status. He never misses anything. He never forgets to take precaution. So why the hell, he fucked this up today?

 

Fuck.

 

He needs to calm down.

 

He almost reaches his apartment.

 

And he could almost feel the heat is coming stronger, he disregarded speed limits, opening the throttle wide. When he sees the apartment building, he just completely rides his motorcycle through the haze and parking it in his slot. He stumbles through his way to elevator almost miss his chance to step out on his floor.

 

The journey up to his apartment unit is more painful than he’d like to admit. He cools down his burning skin while lean down at the smooth chrome and steel of the lift, When the lift dings on the fortieth floor, Stiles steps out, practically shaking.

 

He loathed it, the desperation and helplessness, make himself feel weak. It's almost felt like an hour when is probably a minute for him to open a door to his apartment. Before he could venture inside to his living room, he feels someone on the front door holding it open.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Kojuurou?”

 

Kojuurou take off his shades and make an entry to his hallway and says, “What’s wrong?” He puts his hand on Masamune right cheek and leans his face closer, the omega pheromones already pouring off Masamune. He shoves Kojuurou hand away.

 

"Don't touch me." Just a few words, but they bring tears to his eyes. He never wants to show his vulnerability to Kojuurou after his first heat fiasco. And the Kojuurou scent almost makes he knees buckled, he never felt this way around other alpha, and it makes him angrier that Kojuurou could get this kind of reaction from him.

 

"What happened?" he asks, covering my face with his hands and wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

 

“Shut up,” Masamune hisses, venomous, loaded with fury and rage. Filled with self-loathing and insecurity, because once again Kojuurou has to see him at his lowest moment.

 

Masamune pushes on. There’s a determined set to his shoulders now. “Is this finally the moment you snap? The moment you reveal your true colour? Huh, Koujuuro!?”

 

Koujuuro’s eyes soften and his hold out his hand like a peace offering, "Masamune-sama, I have no idea what do you mean... But, I have no ill intent to you, Master. I respect you now and I always will. Just tell me what do I have to help you, Master..”

 

“Help!? Help you said? You fucking bullshit Koujuurou, don’t lie to me face standing there like you never scheming behind my back to take my place within the group, to be the Alpha that you so proud of!” there’s a hint of hysterical rage in Masamune tone, “I knew you just wait for the right moment to humiliate me because I’m fucking Omega! Eiji, that bastard Beta disrespect me today in front of an intruder from Sanada group. He is from your unit of Beta, right? Well, guess what!? I will not back down easily, I will rip your throat out if you ever think I would lose--”

Masamune emit a tiny gasp when he noted the familiar red glazing over in Koujuurou eyes. The heavy Alpha pheromones he senses in Koujuurou, makes him squirming with desire from here and then, the intensity from Koujuurou eyes makes the room feel crowded especially with the scent of gunpowder and raindrop tangled in Koujuurou cologne drifts in through Masamune nostrils, a scent he quickly becoming addicted to.

“Masamune-sama, I will deal with Eiji later,” a cold glint pass in Koujuurou eyes too fast, that Masamune not even sure he even see it right, “…”

He steps inside and I stroll down the hall, aware of the electricity in the air the moment he steps through the entrance. It’s like a crackling in the air. I don’t remember feeling this way with any other man. Perhaps this is what it’s like when people say they feel fireworks going off.

Not literally, of course, but the blood coursing through his veins is boiling him from within, and the thick scent of pheromones he’s putting out makes it hard to breathe.

Masamune has every intention to punch Kojuurou in his jaw until Kojuurou’s hand touches his face. The acceleration of his heart-rate has nothing to do with fear and everything to do with what his body really wants. But, after all this time Kojuurou seem could always read him like a book, eyes on his chest, his breathing rate duly noted.

 

There is no smile on his lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they both know is the start of the inferno to come.

 

With a tender care, Kojuurou lifts Masamune right off his feet, carrying him toward the bedroom, letting his Master fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. Even though they have the same build, His body still covers Masamune's on the bed, he purrs, eyes lidded, and the way he looks at his Master, it isn’t lecherous or dirty or dominating, it’s something soft and caramelized, Masamune almost afraid his brain might melt under the sheer heat of Kojuurou’s gaze.

 

But before he could speak out an order or something, Kojuurou already bringing their mouths together in a heated open-mouthed kiss. Kojuurou lets his Master lead the kiss and dominating their pace, their tongues curl and thrust together. Their lips fitted perfectly-- Kojuurou grabbed the back of Masamune's neck, gentle growling in the kiss as Masamune let out hesitant whimpered in pleasure. A gratitude obsession and insecure aggression fused their kiss, sealing the bond between them.

 

As Kojuurou started tearing at Masamune’s clothes. when he finally reached naked skin he kisses Masamune’s neck, nape, chest, belly. His tongue carved every inch of Masamune’s body like a chisel. The hot trail of Kojuurou’s kiss burned Masamune’s inside out, he let out a soundless moan when Kojuurou between his legs and swallow him down.

 

His body feels engulfed like his has been thrown out of a gently simmering pot and straight into the flames. The slickness between his thighs grows wetter, trickling down the insides of his thighs.

 

Kojuurou presses a kiss to the head, playing with the slit with his tongue and memorizing the taste of the bead of pre-come that wells up. He

curls his tongue over the head, dipping to trace the edges of Masamune’s foreskin before taking the entire length of his cock down his throat. moving up and down Masamune’s length in a bobbing rhythm. Sucking gently at the same time. licking and bobbing for all he’s worth, then calloused hand closing over Masamune balls to play with it. Then trace his thigh to play with his entrance. Suddenly, Kojuurou halts his movement to flip his body, so now he gets down on all fours. Masamune can feel Kojuurou move his attention to his opening watch the wetness trickling out, dampening and dirtying the backs of his thighs.

 

With a hungry look, Kojuurou licks it and thrust his tongue to the entrance, tasting and eating the essence. Masamune’s waist is already thrusting out of their own volition, cock hard as nails and weeping into the sheets, staining them with the trails of his pre-come.

Then, Kojuurou hand back to settling at the base of Masamune’s cock, he wraps his fingers around his Master girth, closing over his cock to pump insistently. It was then, that Kojuurou spread his entrance wider and put two of his fingers inside, long and deep. Exploring and spreading. It sucking it like gravity. Then, it found his most sensitive region, and touch it endlessly.

 

Masamune head is thrown back, fisting and unfisting the sheets

his head tilted back when he almost moan out Kojuurou name, instead, his hand clutches desperately at Kojuurou’s shoulders, Masamune can feel a sharp fangs to the back of his neck, pressing down but not breaking the fragile skin. but somehow he wants it. he wants to be claimed. and that feels terrifying. So instead he just spread himself wider. When Kojuurou jerks his cock insistently and squeezes his girth while keep pressing against his prostate, Masamune cannot stop the surge of come, and he body jerking as the orgasm flooded through him, sending a spurt of cum to the bedsheet. He stuck in the feeling of rapture while he caught his breath, but he does not yet feel satisfied so he turns over and lay down to look back at Kojuurou who sport massive tent in his suit pants.

Their lock eyes while Kojuurou undoing his suit pant, and his white shirt, pulling them off. Slowly Kojuurou put his hand on his master foot, kissing from Masamune’s toes upward, lightly Kojuurou hand tracing his leg, always just little higher than the kisses. Kojuurou arms wrap around his back and in one gentle pull their skin touches. He feels Kojuurou hand in his hair, how he loves the softness, watching it tumble as he releases it. Then Kojuurou hand moves down his cheekbones to his lips. He feels his back arch in anticipation. A deep growl of pleasure ripped from Masamune’s throat as Kojuurou penetrated his for the first time.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Kojuurou momentarily forgot to breathe, as a tight wet heat clutches around him. His breathing came in harsh gasps as he rests his head in his Master chest as he urges himself for control.

 

Kojuurou rumbling low in his chest, soothing Masamune touches, pressing as much skin as he can to Masamune’s bare flesh. Masamune whimpers. It’s lovely, it’s all very good, but it’s not enough. He tries an experiment and thrust back to Kojuurou and rotate his hip just a little while clenching, Kojuurou then grabs his side to halt the movement. And it amazed Masamune how flushed and messy Kojuurou with the sweaty hair at his temple.

 

Masamune knows instantly that Kojuuro holding himself back, and instead give him gentle thrust to make him adjust to big intrusion in his entrance, it steady but bruising rhythm at the same time. taking his time with slow rolls of his hips. But it's not something he wants. frustrated little mewls escaping from his lips. He grabs Kojuurou hair and brings him down with a deathly low growl.

 

“Kojuurou, don’t you dare treat me like a fucking fragile doll! Get on with it!”

 

Kojuurou lifted Masamune’s hips slightly to adjust the angle and thrust again until he found an angle that had Masamune’s grip the bedcover, his body arched up in pleasure. “Fuck, right there!”

 

They locked eyes as their hips move together, faster and harder, as Kojuurou pound harder Masamune raise his hip to meet the movement soaking in each other moan. Kojuurou cling to the edge of orgasm to make it last as long as possible.

 

“Kojuurou… ah… again!…more!”

 

“Masamune-sama...ah”

 

Kojuurou rotated his hips as he thrust, providing direct stimulation to Masamune’s prostate, his back muscle muscles burning with exertion. He was careful to tilt his hips so the motion, though small, created steady friction over Masamune’s prostate. Masamune’s responding by fisted into his hair, kiss him as he swallows all the moan that tried to escape, he kissed Kojuurou hard into an eating kiss as he clenches around him.

 

“No, Fuck! Hf.. God-Just like that.”

 

“Masamune-sama! Argh- ”

 

The sound of his name sent Masamune trembling and screamed out Kojuurou’s name dazed from the intensity of his climax. He felt the electricity in his skin, hormones shutting down of his higher brain and the rise of his animal self.

 

Kojuurou doesn't stop his rhythm. he keeps thrust and grinds as Masamune hole flutters around his cock, and deep whining tore out from a body below him.

 

Masamune too keeps working his hip trying to get him to come because despite his first reluctance now he has a burning rush of hunger to be filled by his second-in-command come spurt deep inside him. Masamune squeeze around it until he can feel swell at the base of Kojuurou’s cock grows bigger, feel his knot swell and lock them together, keeping all the come in him.

 

Kojuurou comes with a high grumble shaking growl, shoving his hips hard against Masamune. He doesn’t stop moving in close until his knot stops swelling, the two of them locked fast together as he comes in long, hard spurts.

 

When finally Kojuurou stops spurting, Masamune feels so filled with come that he’s going to burst that he comes for the third time that evening.

 

They will be tied together for the next half of hours. The real heat daze will come after this and Masamune sure than it will be more hectic and messier, but he can bring himself to care about it. Masamune tilts his head up to give a better access when Kojuurou scenting and licking his throat in a lazy manner.

 

Kojuurou shifts them to a more comfortable position, gently turning them over so Masamune is sprawled over him, speared on his cock without making his Master strained with the movement. Fortunately, Masamune is too stimulated to move much, body going where Kojuurou shifts it.

  

When only spectrums of moonlight illuminating that the room, they're caressed each other skin in a featherlight manner as if afraid it would break the trance between them. When their eyes lock to each other, Masamune realize at that moment they become one. One mind, one goal, and one purpose. Kojuurou give him deep growl before he makes himself clear, one last time.

 

His hand immediately comes up to his jaw in a soothing gesture, Masamune feels he lean to a gentle hand in his cheek, Kojuurou’s gaze is intense, pupils ringed with red glinting up at Masamune. He leans up close to Masamune’s ear, breath hot against the skin of it.

 

“I love you, Masamune-sama.”

 

“Yes, as you should, since you’re mine.”

 

“Yes, Masamune-sama.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Elesium!


End file.
